Christmas Gift
by Syren-Pheonix
Summary: It's Christmas time and it's looks like Bella and Jasper have their gifts ready. AU All Human


Its Christmas time and Jasper finds a love song…

"Come on Darlin', I got a surprise for you." Jasper held out the black pea coat he had bought for Bella as a part of his Christmas present. It was simple and paired with the hip hugging jeans and the black boots he'd also bought for her when he took on their first date; horseback riding on his family's ranch. He chocolate hair was braided back in a side braid, and she had on very simple make-up for which he was pleased, Bella didn't need all the glitter and bling that his own sister and their mutual friend Alice, loved to buy.

"So where are you taking me cowboy?" Bella buttoned up her coat as Jasper slipped on his own, and held out her white knit scarf and matching hat. As she bundled up Jasper quickly tied his own scarf and hat on his head and held the door open for her.

"Like I said surprise"

The drive was short so Bella assumed it wasn't anywhere new, but what she didn't expect was for Jasper to take the scenic route along the nicer part of town, where the larger houses had gone all out for the holidays and sparkled and gleamed in the moon and limelight. The truck's back window opened up just a bit to allow the cool winter air to just keep them cool while the truck's heater kept their feet toasty warm.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight._

The soft instrumental music played over the speakers and Jasper's beautiful voiced filled the small cabin.

_Emotional touch, touchin my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again._

Bella, always full of surprised, smiled softly and laid her head against the seat of the truck, taking in the beautiful view and listening to her own cowboy sing her one of the most beautiful songs known to country music. She reached out and touched his hand, while he continued singing, until they reached a tiny park at the end of an empty road. He parked closed, turned the music up louder, and continued to sing while he helped Bella down for the truck.

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

The snow had begun to fall and the playground began a wonderland of white. Jasper led her to the swings and gently pushed her, her soft laughs and his singing the only sounds.

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

Bella had made him all the better, he had been in some bad places and Bella had been this angel, sent to save him. He wasn't about to let her go now.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_And if you ask me why I've changed _

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

"Bella, we've been together for what seems like forever, and you've made me a better man. You remind me every day of what is good in this world and even on your bad ones, we never stay mad for very long, and…damn I had this whole little speech planned out in my head…and now…" She laughed and just held a finger to his lips.

"Just sing until you remember." He laughed did as he was told.

_It's your love, it just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love._

"Bella, fuck." Jasper knelt down in front of the swing and pulled out a small velvet box, "Will you marry me? Will you become my wife and make me the happiest cowboy?" To his surprise, though really being with Bella nothing should surprise him, Bella started laughing, and smiling.

"Oh Jasper!" she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I hope that means yes." She nodded vigorous and helped him slip the simple ring on to her finger. It wasn't anything extravagant and didn't even have a diamond for which Bella was thankful for. It was sterling silver and had a rose with two leaves.

"Of course you'd pick the day I had something to tell you too." Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What were you going to tell me?" Bella took a moment and looked around the playground.

"Let's just say we'll be coming back to this playground a lot. I'm pregnant."


End file.
